By the end
by NikkiWeasleyPotter
Summary: Story about Ginny's and Harry's relationship after final battle. From Ginny's POV. Will everything be ok, now, when Voldemort is gone? Or will there be more fights? How will they survive that? Please review :


A/N this is my new story, I don't know if there will be more chapters. Maybe. If I get reviews. Just a little reviews will be enough. Thank you. By the way my English is not pretty good, I need beta. So, If anybody is intersted to be one, great.

And one more thing - **I** **don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to our dear Queen J., not me. Maybe there will be some my characters, if I menage to write more chapters. **

_**Now on to story :)))**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>By the end of the world with you<span>_**

„Noooooo!" I heard a scream. I never thought that professor McGonagall could make sound like that. Next moment I heard Hermione screaming the same „Nooo". What is happening? Have Voldemort told the truth? Is Harry? I don't wanna think about that. I menage to go to the front of everybody ,God! There was Harry, lying in Hagrid's hands, no sign of life.

„Noo!Harry, no!" I started to cry. This is not happening. Harry, my love,my hero, my friend is dead! I could not breath. There is no point in living without for me.

I never told him I loved him. I fooled myself with the notion that there would be plenty of time for such words. Did he know before he took his last breath how much I cared?Or did he die thinking that he was not loved?

Then I saw Neville stepping in front of crowd and faced that... that bastard who destroyed my life.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" Neville shouted. He turned to the us and shouted, "Dumbledore's Army!"

I don't know where I found enough strenght to shout with the rest of DA.

Suddenly everything changed. People started to run everywhere, and I could not see Harry. I saw Voldemort running to Great Hall and I rut after him. But Bellatrix started atacking Hermione,Luna and me. We fought but without success. When one killing curse missed me by centimeter I heard mum yelling

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

They started to duel and in one second mum hit her and Bellatrix fell down. Voldemort saw death of his most loyal servant and tried to kill my mum, but then one voice, the one I would recognize in millions of others. Harry's.

„Protego" he shouted, and I saw him.

Voldemort turned around and shock was written on his face when he saw that Harry is still alive. Harry talked to him, he offered him forgiveness if he repents.

„Avada Kedavra"

„Expeliarmus"

Voldemor fell. Harry won. It is over.

Hermione and Ron hugged him first, I was second. It felt so good to tuch him, to know he is still here, still alive. He hugged me back, but not for long, everybody wanted to tuch him, to say „Thank you" to Boy-Who-Lived, to Boy-Who-Won. There will be time for talk. I started to look for my familly, and the knowledge that there will be one redhead less there hit me. My favourite brother is dead. My Fred. I tried not to cry. I did not want to. I found mum and others stand there, in the middle of Hall. I walked to them and saw all of them crying. Mum, dad, Bill, Percy, Charlie... George was not crying his eyes were blank like he don't see anything. I hugged him.

Next day I didn't saw Harry at all. I was with my familly, and later with Neville and Luna. I asked them who else is dead. I had to know.

„Lupin and Tonks." Sad Neville with tears in the eyes.

I knew that, but it hurt.

„Colin Creevey" Luna whispered. Oh, God. I did not know that. I felt like something inside me like when I found out about Fred, and Tonks and Lupin.

And there was a lot more people that died thet night. I cried. Because Fred,Colin,Tonks,Lupin...Because Teddy who will never get to know his all families that lost their loved ones in this battle.

Few hours later I asked Ron if he saw Harry.

„Yeah, he is still sleeping. He did not wake up at all. I hope he is fine." He sad

„OK, I am going to see him. Maybe he is awake." I said, ignoring look on his face. I don't care what he thinks. I have to find Harry and see him, even if he is sleeping.

I wandered to boys dorms and when I get in I found Harry sleeping. I sat in the chair by his bed and just watched him. His hair was long, and he had dark circles under eyes, but he was prettier then ever.

„Ginny"I heard him. He was still sleeping, but I deffinitely heard him say my name.

I watched him for another 15minutes and then he started to talk in sleep

„Noo, please leave her !No, Not her!Not Ginnyyyyy!"

I was trying to wake him up for few minutes, and then he finally woke up and sat up in the bed.

„What?What is happening?" he asked confused. „Hey,Ginny, what are you doing here?" he sad after he put his glasses and saw me. He smiled and move in his bed. He tapped empty place and strech his hand for me.

„How are you?" I asked him when I sat next to him.

„Fine, I ?"

„Fine, too. Except I lost my brother, my friends and almost you." I sad looking at the floor.

„I know. I lost them too. And it hurts." he muttered last part, I saw in his eyes that he was sad. „You know, when he killed me, my last thoughts were you, your face, your smell, your kisses." He sad after few minutes.

„He killed you?What? When? Really?"I asked shocked

„Yes, he killed me. I mean not me, but part of his soul that was inside me. And I will later explain everything to you. Please not now. And yes, that was what I was thinking , I want shower and eat. Do you want to eat here, with me?"

„Yes, but how?" I asked puzzled.

„Kreacher!"

There was a little „pop" and Kreacher appeared next to us.

„Yes,Master. What can Kreacher do for you?Hello, missWeasley."He sad with bow.

„Can you get us some food, please?And what time is it?"

„Of course,master, And it is 3pm."

„I slept that long?"

„No,Harry, today is 4th May." I informed him with a smile.

„What?"

„Oh,yeah."

„Kreacher is going to bring food, will be back in a minute." He sad and dissapeared with another „pop".

"What happen to Dobby? Why you haven't call him?" I asked, confused.

"Dobby is... he's dead. Bellatrix killed him."He answered with pain in eyes.

"Oh,God! That bitch!"

"Yeah... I will tell you everything, but not now."

" go to shower before he Kreacher comes back."

He got up, and walked to doors of bathroom. After few steps he stopped and turned around.

"One more thing" he sad and walked back to me. Next thing I know is his lips next to mine, his hands in my hair and on my back. Feeling of our boddies pressed together... I didn't want that to it had to. He broke kiss but didn't let me go. I looked him in eyes and saw something. I saw love.

"I love you,Gin" he sad with smile. I haven't saw him smile for long time. That was great to see.

"I love you too. I always was, and I always will."


End file.
